


¿

by rodeo (pouty)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, both smut and fluff, gonna be a cesspool of ships and aus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty/pseuds/rodeo
Summary: small worlds./  ficlet series





	¿

**Author's Note:**

> in compensation for deactivating my tumblr (more active on twitter @nayeonjihyo now!!) this is gonna be my official place for messy, fragment, error ridden drafts that hit a wall. if it’s here im most likely not gonna fully pursue the idea but i may do a couple ficlets for a single au?? have fun reading the raw creative mind of pouty!

“You seem to be putting a lot of effort into a party for someone who is ‘just a coworker’” Jeongyeon says, smirking as she sets up party favors.

 

“Twenty-one is an important age. Now that I’ve matured and learned from my past mistakes at that age, I just want to make sure her 21st is good…”

 

“And special,” she adds as Jeongyeon opens her mouth to - what Nayeon senses from the cocky look on her face - make a teasing comment. She just smiles knowingly and nods after that, and somehow Nayeon finds it more annoying than the usual teasing itself.

 

“Not for any reason,” she begins to ramble, always prone to over sharing.

 

“Uh huh,” Jeongyeon hums, infuriatingly continuing to answer like she knows something Nayeon doesn’t.

 

Nayeon glares at the back of her head. She almost forgets to stop glaring when she turns around.

 

“Wish you stared at  _ Sana  _ that hard,” Jeongyeon walks past her and throws one of the stringed hats on her, but of course slapping the string on her chin in the process. As Nayeon doubles over in shock, she continues.

 

“Because of all the alcohol in the cooler, I have the feeling you may actually make a move tonight, so you need some tips.”

 

“Don’t act tough, Yoo,” Nayeon says, nose and mouth somehow being covered by the party hat before it falls off mid sentence. “You’re pining over Jihyo and have done so since the third grade.”

 

“That’s different. Sana clearly  _ likes you back _ .”

 

Nayeon blinks for a beat, but shrugs off the comment easily enough.

 

“And you think Jihyo doesn’t like  _ you _ , Yoo Jeongyeon?”

 

“Why do you always insist on saying my full or last name?”

 

“Because I love Yoo,” Nayeon smiles wide and boops her nose, happy with the grin Jeongyeon fails to suppress in response to it.

 

“You’re such a dork I can’t believe you didn’t scare Sana away,” Jeongyeon laughs, rubbing Nayeon’s touch off of her nose with fake hatred. “But really, you need someone like her.”

 

Nayeon slides onto the kitchen island with ease, back side almost flush against Jeongyeon’s face when she slides back on the marble countertop.

 

“Sorry,” she spins around and crosses her legs. She cups her best friend’s face and kisses her forehead. Nayeon is pleasantly surprised when she doesn’t flinch for once. “You were saying?”

 

Jeongyeon rolls her eyes lovingly. “I noticed how tough college has been on you and was struggling to find a way to make you happy, then she came along. You’re so happy now with her in your life it’s scary. I used to have to beg you to not lock yourself in our apartment and now you’re never there.”

 

Nayeon feels guilty at her words and opens her mouth to speak, but Jeongyeon reads her mind. “No, trust me, it’s been great for me. I was actually going to ask if I could use the desk on your side for a gaming computer.”

 

Nayeon smiles and ruffles her hair. “Now help me with this mistletoe.”

 

“Her birthday is four days  _ after  _ Christmas not before.”

 

“I know dummy,” Nayeon flips over one of her party hats with her index finger. “This is just an excuse to maybe... hopefully… maybe-“

 

“You said that already.”

 

“Right…” Nayeon waves her hands around in search for another word. “Ah! Got it!” she takes one of the solo cups for dramatic affect. “Optimistically?” she looks to Jeongyeon for approval, who nods and takes the cup from her. She throws it up and watches carefully for its landing.

 

“...kiss her.” Nayeon finally says.

 

“What?” the cup lands in time with her shock.

 

“That’s what mistletoes are for. Keep up now,” she flips the cup right side up.

 

“I know that. It’s just odd that you seem to be pretending you haven’t kissed her before,” Jeongyeon says as she returns to decorating and setup.

 

Nayeon stays silent, swinging her legs off the side of the island where Jeongyeon is deep in one of the cabinets.

 

“So tell me, exactly  _ how  _ many times have you gone to third base with this girl and not sealed the deal afterwards.”

 

“Not leaving when it’s over isn’t sealing the deal?” she asks sarcastically. Jeongyeon eyes her.

 

“Okay, okay, fine.” She puts her hands up in defeat. “Only… almost every night since I stopped sleeping in our apartment.”

 

“NAYEON.”

 

Before she knows it Jeongyeon is in between her legs and grabbing her furiously by the ear.

 

“Earth to dumbass,” she flicks the top of her head. “That’s not how friends act.”

 

“What if she only considers me a fling?” Nayeon answers with sincere and glossy eyes, and that’s enough for Jeongyeon to let go of her hold on her.

 

“If she does then I might have to turn to a life of crime and wipe her off the face of the earth,” she huffs. “You gave up your Christmas at home to make sure you could drive her to and from the airport.”

 

“Hey, that was all me, okay? I didn’t want to go home anyway,” Nayeon scoffs. Her parents agreed to paying for her tuition, books, and current apartment (bills included) but nothing more. That alone told her she didn’t have much of a home to begin with. (She knows very well her parents are somewhere out there living in luxurious retirement and aren’t thinking about her).

 

“Still. Seeing you so happy, I can’t help but want this to work.” Jeongyeon and Nayeon start working on setting up the food. Sana wouldn’t be there until two hours later but the guests should be coming in half that.

 

“We’ll see I guess,” Nayeon says nervously.

 

“Oh, and put the mistletoe in your pocket.”

 

“What?” Nayeon’s eyes widen.

 

“Put the ‘toe in your pocket! Get her alone and put you both under it yourselves.”

 

They stare at each other.

 

“Yoo?” Jeongyeon’s small, cute face is between her palms again.

 

“What, Im?”

 

“You’re a genius and I love you,” she gives her a wet kiss on her nose.

  
  


________

  
  


Nayeon doesn’t even notice when the mistletoe crunches into pieces in her back pocket.

 

Her mind is to blame. It’s occupied with focusing on Sana, who is now occupied with thoroughly bruising Nayeon’s. She’ll have to remember to wear a turtleneck at work to avoid getting sent to HR again.

 

“Wait,” Nayeon jumps, breathily throwing her arms around Sana when she goes to lay her down. A sharp pain in her butt startles the breath out of her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sana looks genuinely concerned as she looks down at her and Nayeon wishes she could kiss that look off of her face. She would, actually, if this pain weren’t intruding her thoughts.

 

“Fuck, ouch, FUCK! My butt,” Nayeon throws her head back in pain and moans.

 

“I’ve never met a lesbian who preferred anal but there’s a first for everything,” Sana says reassuringly.

 

“No,” Nayeon dismisses. “No! No, that’s not what I meant,” she starts to laugh when she realizes the dilemma happening. She sits up and on Sana’s lap and fishes in her left back pocket.

 

“This was for you,” Nayeon says defeatedly, holding the deformed mistletoe above them in the slowest motion possible.

 

Sana kisses her and tucks some loose hair on her face away. “You don’t need that if we’re already kissing babe.”

 

“It wasn’t for that,” Nayeon continues speaking through the second kiss.

 

“It was for you because-“ and a third kiss.

 

“I wanted-“ a fourth. It lingers into a silent fifth and a difficult pull away on Nayeon’s end. She would have never stopped if that were an option, but she blurts it loud and clear.

 

“To tell you how I feel.”

 

Sana stops kissing her but doesn’t pull away just yet. Her breath is shaky against her neck, a breath that passes to Nayeon contagiously when she shivers as Sana grazes her lips along the length of her neck. The beauty that is her pointed, defined nose pokes her jaw, and when Nayeon opens her eyes Sana is staring longingly at her wet lips.

 

“And how’s that?” her head is tilted and her voice is raspy and low. Nayeon feels her breath hitch again.

 

“I think,” she feels the warmth of Sana’s lips for a brief second, but it’s enough to distract Nayeon. She steals the kiss then leans back. 

 

“I think I’m in love with you.”

 

The words come out so naturally that she doesn’t have to think about it. In fact, she doesn’t think about it at all. None of the big, terrifying commitment words scare her in this very moment. They’re unimportant in the presence of Sana and Nayeon’s unending need to love and protect the girl.

 

Sana looks like she may cry, but she just smiles through glossy eyes and kisses her again.

 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you to say that,” she says before cutting off any further talk with a long peck to Nayeon’s lips. It eventually snowballs into Nayeon clumsily dragging an even clumsier and equally tipsy Sana up the steps and into her room, where Sana changes the pace.

 

“I know it’s my birthday, but…” Sana undoes her pants as she watches Nayeon crawl across the bed on her hands and knees in search of something. Whatever it is, Sana never finds out because she jumps on the bed and ruthlessly yanks Nayeon’s jeans down to her knees. Almost down to her knees is as far as the pants will go on her still buttoned.

 

“Easiest gift I’ve unwrapped in awhile,” she smirks. Nayeon giggles nervously then squirms.

 

Sana stares intently at her in this position for awhile. Angry hands meet her butt when she lowers her torso to onto her elbows. (Nayeon knew from their previous times together that  _ that  _ position in  _ that  _ way drove Sana crazy). “I think  _ you _ deserve a little present,” she says, wooing shamelessly when she finally notices the lack of underwear on Nayeon. Sana’s index finger circles the immediate air directly in front of her now glistening lips. She flinches when Sana blows on them.

 

“Aw,” she laughs when Nayeon jerks away. “You’re so cute.”

 

Nayeon squirms again, so Sana smacks her ass.

 

Then she continues the conversation they had in the guest room as if no clothes were discarded between now and then. “And I’m not just saying this because I’m about to fuck you but goddamn am I in love with you too,” she says frantically, like there were a million things to explain but she would never have the time to. It’s not helping that Nayeon is borderline desperate for any or some sort of pleasure during her speech. The grip on Nayeon’s butt cheeks doesn’t let up, either. Except on one, where it’s replaced by Sana’s middle finger inside Nayeon. Nayeon moans and arches her back.

 

Sana moans too at the sight of her bouncing slowly on her finger. “And  _ this _ … god.” She takes her finger out and tugs Nayeon’s hair - ignoring her whimper, she continues. “Face me.”

 

Sana smiles. “On your knees,” she keeps getting excited as she continues, “and hands behind your back,” she adds. Nayeon listens without hesitation and does as told, only stopping when Sana runs the slick finger across her bottom lip for her to taste. Sana stares at her lips again, stares at every crease and bruise on them (Sana liked seeing Nayeon with fingers in her mouth and may have scratched her in excitement). She kisses her again and bites down hard on her lip when she leans breaks the kiss for a moan. The moan increases with the pain and she silences herself with Sana’s lips, tasting blood with every peck. She feels animal in the way Sana pays no attention to the blood before grabbing her hips and pushing her into the bed. Nayeon digs her thumbs into Sana’s hips hoping to break skin as her revenge. But Sana outdoes her and marks up her neck again.

 

“If we’re continuing the theme of confessions… and now we’re a uh…  _ thing _ ,” Sana says between faint red marks. “Am I better than that guy you dated freshmen year?”

 

Nayeon runs her fingers through Sana’s hair. “Way better,” she says without a moment to spare.

 

Sana’s eyes light up. “And what was your favorite position again?”

 

“Doggy,” she answers with a playful smile.

 

“Cool… cool…” she says, kissing down her neck.

 

When she finally speaks again seconds later, it’s with Nayeon’s firm and strong hand in her hair and a nipple in her mouth. It comes out with a pop when she sits up to speak.

 

“So can you get into that position again? Not that there’s any rhyme or reason to it,” she says, as dazed as ever as Nayeon flips over, spreads her knees, and shakes her hips in Sana’s face.

 

“Yeah, no, that’s it,” Sana says in a tone that makes Nayeon’s hips freeze and her heart drop. But all that comes out of it is a thigh in between her legs, the warmth of her body flush against her, and three sweet fingers in her mouth.

 

-

 

“Morning,” Sana kisses her nose, cheek, forehead, then all of them again in a different order. Nayeon groans from being woken up when she has a hangover, but then she remembers who’s did so and lights back up again.

 

“Good morning,” Nayeon kisses her back. The drunkenness from last night assists her in forgetting how soft Sana’s lips are. She moans against her lips then spreads them, sliding her tongue past her teeth and wrapping a hand around her waist. “How was your first day being 21?” she says once they both run out of breath. Sana’s hair is damp against her forehead and temples, making the strands curl slightly. 

 

“Amazing,” she responds with a heart tugging eye smile. Nayeon kisses her slowly again.

 

“Glad I could help,” Nayeon giggles.

 

“How humble of you,” Sana says jokingly, kissing her two times and swirling a finger on the bruises coating Nayeon’s neck. “Did anyone see the last ones I gave you?”

 

“Who  _ didn’t  _ see them is the question,” Nayeon says groggily. She rolls on top of Sana. “I think you deserve some too, no?”

 

“Am I that lucky?” Sana grins, throwing her head back when Nayeon sucks on the sensitive skin right below her jaw.

 

“Babe,” Sana whines.

 

“Hmm?” Nayeon’s eyes are half open as her flushed lips come up to meet hers.

 

“I can’t cover them up there,” she laughs nervously. Even as carried away as  _ she  _ got, Sana always made her bruises within turtleneck territory so Nayeon could show up to her big fancy grant funded research “thingies” (Sana had patented them as “thingies” with the protection of her theater major status) looking decent. She barely let her mark her up like this because the makeup artist kids never like having to cover hickeys up.

 

“We don’t go back to school ‘till the end of January,” Nayeon says curiously.

 

“I know, I know, I just took that opportunity to book some auditions.”

 

“Got it,” Nayeon leans back and away from Sana. She holds her hands then kisses the palms. “Am I a better kisser than the male lead in your play?”

 

“Way better,” she says with a confident look.


End file.
